Love Like Wine
by xoCinnamonGirl
Summary: "No one can take you away from me." He growled, pulling her closer. "But they will make you leave." She grazed his ear lobe. "Never. Not even if the whole fucking world unites." He said hoarsely. She was his sanctuary, his escape from reality…but she was muggle, and they could never be. A love forged in heaven….or was it hell?


**LOVE LIKE WINE**

"No one….can take you away from me." He growled, pulling her closer.

"But they _will_ make you leave." She grazed his ear lobe.

"Never. Not even if the whole fucking world unites." He said hoarsely.

She was his sanctuary, his escape from reality…but she was muggle, and they could never be. A love forged in heaven….or was it hell?

 **BETTER THAN DRUGS-SKILLET**

' **Feel your every heartbeat**

 **Feel you on these empty nights**

 **Calm the ache, stop the shakes**

 **You clear my mind**

 **You're my escape**

 **From this messed up place**

' **Cause you let me forget**

 **You numb my pain**

 **How can I tell you just all that you are**

 **What you do to me**

 **You're better than drugs**

 **Your love is like wine**

 **Feel you comin' on so fast**

 **Feel you comin' to get me high**

 **You're better than drugs**

 **Addicted for life**

 **Feel you comin' on so fast**

 **Feel you comin' on to get me high'**

* * *

"No one….can take you away from me." He growled, pulling her closer.

"But they _will_ make you leave." She grazed his ear lobe.

"Never. Not even if the whole fucking world unites." He said hoarsely.

Their lips united as one as their entwined bodies fell on to the bed. It was futile to resist. The connection, the urge to have one another _completely_ was far too overwhelming, far too strong.

"I can't let you leave your world for me. My world wouldn't be right for you." She whispered, her heart breaking at the very thought, as he stroked her rich chestnut tresses.

"Then I'll create a new world for us." He replied without hesitation, as his lips moved towards her neck.

 _Their love was like wine, rich and fulfilling. Toxic in excess and addictive, but after a few tastes, it intoxicated you. It blinded you, made you its own, leaving you hooked and wanting more. As comforting in it's warmth as it was deadly in its wake. Try lighting a fire to destroy it; in return it would extinguish you._

She had first met him when the marauders had wandered out of Hogsmead, into a nearby muggle village….

It had been a cold, dark night. The wind blew wildly, creating glorious strokes in the air, as it whispered harshly to the falling leaves. Ironic, fitting even that the atmosphere of their first meeting had to have been like them. Cold, yes. But painfully beautiful and deep in all it's icy glory.

"Whoa! Prongs check this out."

"How come we've never been to this place before?"

"Tell me about it."

All of them had been happy and carefree, but one of them particularly stood out to her. He leaned against the wall, taking in the wilderness with his brothers. The view from there was similar to that from the top of a valley. Somehow it moved you, made you reconsider you perspective of life, if only momentarily. His hair fell with sheer elegance, delicately framing the face with aristocratic features and arrogant eyes.

"This is so….. overwhelming." Said James.

"Yeah." Breathed Remus.

"You know what makes it all the better?" Said Sirius.

"Tell me."

"This place is so old and lost; like nobody even knows it exists."

You could tell from his posture, that he didn't give a damn about the world around him. He took life as it came. His confidence…..it almost shocked her, as did the fantastic amount of pride and arrogance he exuded. Nothing and no one had intrigued her so much all her life; it was almost as if his very person miraculously beckoned to her. But then again, any creature with that kind of personality would entrance her, seeing as she had been trampled on her whole life so far. Of course, she might have had the occasional outburst or sudden inspiration to fight for herself, but after sixteen years of futile efforts she had become somewhat cynical about any benefits it would give her.

"Much like our other haunt." Muttered Remus grimly.

"This has got to be one of the most amazing views, yet the area is poor, dirty and almost uninhabitable." Said James, patting his friend on the back.

"Nothing as enticing as discovering a forgotten beauty in a lost place." Smirked Sirius, looking at James with slight amusement.

So she watched, from her balcony on the first floor only a few feet above the ground, from a building overlooking the precipice where the boys stood. She allowed herself to forget about her own life for a moment and wonder about the fascinating creature in front of her. Forget about her abusive mother and drunken father, forget about the tears streaming down her cheeks unrestricted, instead she sat in silence and she watched him.

"Imagine." Said James, his eyes sparkling, "The exhilaration if we felt this through more than human senses."

Sirius punched him lightly. "You read my mind Prongs."

"Of course, I doubt it would make much difference for a rodent." said James winking at Peter.

"Unless you count being able to smell stale food thrown around more strongly." added Sirius, as Peter gave a nervous laugh.

"You guys are going to transform here? In the middle of a muggle village?" whispered Remus harshly.

"Moony, look around. I think it's pretty safe." Said Sirius calmly.

And so right there before her undoubtedly shocked eyes, three boys transformed into a rat, a stag, and a massive black dog. She caught her breath as she saw the dog and the stag leaping around each other. She shook her head, tried to clear her thoughts. She swallowed once, her heartbeat racing. Was she losing her mind?

Below her the stag and dog with their heightened senses had felt the presence of another human. Sirius sniffed the air, his nose pointing upwards suddenly and his eyes sparkling. He gave a conversational bark towards James as he started galloping towards a balcony of a house only few feet away from them. Then, with one giant bound, he leapt onto the balcony.

* * *

A/N:Soooo I wrote this a while ago and depending on the feedback I get, I was thinking of continuing it *wink* review! ":)


End file.
